Playboy 101: Hitsugaya Toushiro
by treze
Summary: It's hard to be attractive. Hitsugaya/Bleach females. I intend to make it Hitsugaya/Matumoto, obviously. Read and Review. All flames accepted.
1. In the Beginning

Notes: I like Hyourinmaru's materialized form which, by the way, only happened in the anime. And so, I will be using him. Maybe a lot.

Playboy 101: Hitsugaya Toushiro

" Hitsugaya! You damn brat, get out here!"

It becomes the wake up call for the entire tenth squad barracks. Everybody scrambles to their feet, some to go outside to see what's happening, others to stay inside their quarters out of fear. After all, everybody knows that voice and if its owner is really just standing outside their building with one hand on a sword, then it isn't good.

The young captain steps outside his bedroom chamber and pinches the bridge of his nose. He knew this was coming. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. He walks calmly towards the other captain who's looming over him like he's some kind of prey.

Kenpachi does the first thing to register in his mind. He punches the smaller captain. To his surprise, the punch did not prove to be enough to send the boy flying to the ground. Kenpachi is a little impressed by the improvement, but the momentary surprise wasn't enough to take his mind out of the topic at hand.

"You fucking bastard. Just because you grew a little doesn't mean you can get your dirty, perverted paws on Yachiru, you hear me? Ch."

Hyourinmaru materializes. The dragon is just about to freeze his master's assailant when a hand presses on his shoulder.

Hitsugaya Toshiro bows at the eleventh captain's retreating figure.

"I'm sorry. What happened was completely inappropriate. I forgot myself. Please send Yachiru my apologies."

" You better. Or I'll tear your dick off myself, you brat."

All these in front of the entire tenth squad members. There is no uproar. They just stood there silently, almost stupidly, listening to whatever it was that caused Zaraki-taichou to come barging in it the wee hours of the night.

Toshiro glares at his squad and snaps.

" What are you all waiting for, damn it? Get back to sleep!"

The now-teen captain heads back to his room, wondering vaguely why he hadn't seen his vice-captain outside. He sighs. She's probably out drinking again.

As he plops down to bed, he tries to recall the monstrosity of what he did earlier in the day.

It was a boring afternoon. He was doing his paperwork diligently, albeit a little incensed that a certain blond skipped the job. Really, why is Soul Society hiring someone like that? He was massaging his temples when the door suddenly burst open, revealing a familiar bubbly female.

"To-chan! Play with me!"

The captain closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go away, Yachiru. I'm working."

The girl scooted closer, obviously expecting something in return for going away and not disturbing the very busy captain. It had been a routine for both of them anyway. Toshiro will offer her something to go, usually something sweet and she will accept. It was her new way of acquiring candy without pestering the boy to buy her one.

A mysterious lollipop materialized out of nowhere and in no time, she had the candy inside her mouth.

She turned to go, smiling.

"You're still no fun at all."

Something clicks in the back of Toshiro's mind and the next thing he knew was that he was holding Yachiru's forearm, pinning her on the back of the door.

He grins.

"You want fun? I can show you fun. I can show you a lot of fun things, Yachiru."

There wasn't anything in particular about what he said that was scary, but the strange glint in his eyes told her something was definitely wrong. For a moment, she couldn't speak.

Toshiro wasn't exactly interested in Yachiru but for some reason, now that he looked at her more closely, he could see why his hormones kicked in. Yachiru wasn't a child anymore. She had grown to height of at least five feet, and if anything, her taller height caused her body to stretch. That is, she became slender. Her breasts hadn't developed much yet, but they were enough to complete the curves that were forming. Yachiru was starting to be a woman and she was starting to be attractive.

Yachiru, for a split second, thought that she was trapped. She's strong, yes, and normally, she can kick a guy's butt at any given time of day, but this was different. While height didn't really matter to her, it bothered her that Toshiro was a lot taller. She was a mere 5'1 to his 5'11. He was built and even though he wasn't as muscular as Ken-chan, she can tell by his arms that his body is toned, probably brought about by much training. It could be difficult to engage him in a physical battle too. And he's a captain. She's going to have to exert some effort throwing him off.

The male bent down a little to whisper in her ears.

"So, what do you say, Yachiru? Don't you wanna play with me?"

Her eyes widened and with the fastest shunpo she could pull out, she zoomed out of nearest open window. She didn't understand what happened but her instincts told her to get out of there as fast as she could. Later, she'd ask Ken-chan if what she did was the right thing.

Meanwhile, back in the tenth squad's office, Hitsugaya Toshiro slaps his own forehead.

"What am I doing, damn it?"

The boy curses his hormones. Screw puberty.

-to be continued


	2. Let the Conquest Begin!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

Playboy 101: Hitsugaya Toushiro

The news spreads like wild fire and Toshiro knows that no matter how many times he tries to freeze the mouths that spread the news, he isn't going to win. So, he stays in his office, working his ass off.

The girls from the different divisions are the first to catch on. Hitsugaya-taichou finally makes a move on girls! Nevermind the fact that his first attempt was Yachiru. Or that Yachiru blew him off. If it were them, they would gladly go with the captain anywhere. His face is becoming more handsome everyday and all traces of childhood are almost gone. His eyes are narrower and while he still has a habit of looking pissed off all the time, the female population apparently find something incredibly sexy about the way his eyebrows are always knit together. His jaw is more defined, more manly. His voice, deeper than what he had years ago. Standing five feet and eleven, the girls knew that Histugaya-taichou was still growing. He's put on muscles, especially evident when one looks at his arms and his shoulders. Oh, if only he'd wear his uniform like Hisagi-fukutaichou does!

The women giggle. The men are puzzled. The captains and vice-captains have different reactions. Some are surprised (Ukitake-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou, Izuru-fukutaichou), some are embarrassed hearing the latest gossip (Kotetsu-fukutaicho, Nanao-fukutaichou, Komamura-taichou), some are amused (Kyouraku-taichou) and the rest are not even interested (Soi Fong-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Mayuri-taichou).

Toshiro sighs. At the speed of how things are going, he knows it's only a matter of time until a certain drunk comes to his office and- -

"Hitsugaya-kun! Let's drink to celebrate your manhood! Welcome to the club!"

Kyouraku swags a little as he enters the boy's quarters. The brunet holds his bottle of sake above his head and shouts his amusement. His voice is loud. It irritates the younger captain to think who else got wind of what the drunk was saying. With that volume of a voice, everyone who'd pass innocently by his office would probably hear Kyouraku's babbling about how Toshiro is finally a man, etc, etc.

" Keep it down, you old drunk! The whole seireitei can hear you, damn it."

The older captain laughs.

"Don't be embarrassed, boy! Own it like a man!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro knew his day was just starting.

"Aruji. I can freeze him to death if you tell me to."

The dragon emerges from his dwelling place and conveniently shows up by his master's side.

Toshiro is walking briskly away from his office. To an outsider, it could look like the boy is trying to escape work, but to someone who actually knows, like, say, Hyourinmarou, the boy looks like someone who's trying to escape a lifelong embarrassment.

The young soldier finds a lone sakura tree and decides to take a nap. He sits under its shade and closes his eyes. Screw this. Screw the news. Screw the rumours. Screw Kyouraku. He's going to sleep.

-to be continued


End file.
